1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory and, more particularly, to a technique which is effective for use in an EPROM (i.e., Electrically Programmable Read Only Memory), for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the writing operation of the programmable ROM of the prior art, write data are input from an input terminal for each writing cycle. Accordingly, the EPROM device of the prior art, for example, takes as long as 50 ms for one writing cycle so that the time required for writing all the bits is relatively long for a larger memory capacity.